Nearby Town/Bookstore/Manga
Bookstore Manga This is the anime aisle, where you can find books and add your favorites into the inventory. Categories A= *Akagami no Shirayukihime *Alice 19th by Yuu Watase *Aoi House (2 omnibuses) by Arnold, Adam *Azumanga Daioh by Azuma, Kiyohiko *Air Gear by Oh! Great *Amulet (volumes 1-4) by Kibuishi, Kazu *Angelic Layer by CLAMP *Ao Haru Ride *Ao No Exorcist *Arata Kangatari by Yuu Watase *Assassination Classroom by Yusei, Matsui *Ayashi no Ceres by Yuu Watase *Akame ga Kill! by Takahiro |-| B= *Battle Royale (Volumes 1-15) by Takami, Koushun *Black Haze *Bleach (Volumes 1-50) by Kubo, Tite *Black Butler (Volumes 1-11) by Toboso,Yana *Bakuman (Volumes 1-15) by Ohba,Tsugumi and Obata, Takeshi *Boku no Hero Academia by Kohei, Horikoshi *Bokutachi No Tabi by Sakai Mayu *Barajou no Kiss by Shouto Aya *Black Lagoon by Rei Hiroe *Black Clover by Yūki Tabata |-| C= *Crash! by Fujiwara Yuka *Chocolate Cosmos by Haruta Nana *Chibi Vampire (AKA Karin) by Kagesaki, Yuna *Case Closed (1-72) by Aoyoma, Gosho *Chrono Crusade by Moriyama, Daisuke *Clamp School Detectives by CLAMP *Claymore by Yagi, Norihiro *Clover (Volumes 1-4) by CLAMP *Case Closed by Gosho Aoyama *Card Captor Sakura by CLAMP *Chobits by CLAMP *Cactus Secret by Nana Haruta |-| D= *Dengeki Daisy by Kyosuke Motomi *Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba *D.Gray Man by Hoshino, Katsura *Deadman Wonderland by Jinsei Katoaka *Dragonball,Dragonball Z and Dragon Ball Super by Akira Toriyama |-| E= *Eyeshield 21 by Inagaki, Riichiro *Eiken (Must be over 18 or 16 to read) by Matsuyama, Seiji *Elfen Lied |-| F= *Fated To Love You by Hai Cheng and Ying Yan *Faster Than A Kiss by Tanaka Meca *FullMetal Alchemist by Arakawa, Hiromu *Fruits Basket by Takaya, Natuski *Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima *Fushigi Yuugi by Yuu Watase *Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden by Yuu Watase *Fushigi Yuugi: Genbu Kaiden-Kizuna by Yuu Watase |-| G= *Ginban Kaleidoscope by Rei Kaibara *Girls Bravo by Kaneda, Mario *Gurren Lagann by Kotaro Mori *Gakuen Alice by Higuchi Tachibana |-| H= *Haikyuu!! by Haruichi Furudate *Hana Kimi by Hisaya Nakajo *Highschool of the Dead (Volumes 1-5) by Daisuke Sato and Shoji Sato *Hikaru no Go (Volumes 1-23) by Hotta, Yumi and Obata, Takeshi *Houou Gakuen Misoragumi by Aki Arata *Hunter x Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi *Hyouka by Honobu Yonezawa |-| I= *Imadoki! by Yuu Watase *Inuyasha by Takahashi, Rumiko |-| K= *Kingdom Hearts I Volume I-IV by Amano, Shiro *Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Volumes I-II by Amano, Shiro *Kingdom Hearts II Volumes I-V by Amano, Shiro *Kingdom Hearts Final Mix: Final Mix I-III by Amano, Shiro *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days by Amano, Shiro *Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep by Amano, Shiro *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance *Koibana! Koisyo Hanabi by Nanaji Nagamu *Kimi No Tonari De Seishunchuu by Fujusawa Shizuki *Kaicho Wa Maid Sama by Hiro Fujiwara *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple by Syun Matsuena *Kagerou Days by Jin *Kitchen Princess by Miyuki Kobayashi |-| L= *Little Busters! by Key *Love Berrish by Haruta Nana *Love So Life by Kouichi Kaede *Love Hina by Akamatsu, Ken |-| M= *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic by Shinobu Ohtaka *Magic Kaito by Gosho Aoyama *Magic Knight Rayearth (Volumes 1-3) *Magic Knight Rayearth 2(Volumes 1-3) *Magic Shoe Shop by Sakai Mayu *Mermaid Melody by Hanamori Pink *Momo by Sakai Mayu *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt by Yasuo Ohtagaki |-| N= *Naruto Part I (Volumes 1-27) by Kishimoto, Masashi *Naruto Part II (Volumes 28-57) by Kishimoto, Masashi *Nagatachou Strawberry by Sakai Mayu *Nine Puzzle by Sakai Mayu |-| O= *One Piece (Volumes 1-62) by Oda, Eiichiro *One Punch Man by ONE and Yusuke, Murata *Ojousama Wa Oyomesama by Hazuki Megumi *Ouran High School Host Club (Volumes 1-18) by Hatori, Bisco |-| P= *Peter Pan Syndrome by Sakai Mayu *Pretty Face by Kano Yasuhiro *Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki *Pretear- The new Legend of Snow White by Junichi Sato *Platinum End by Tsugumi Ohba |-| R= *Ranma 1/2 by Rumiko Takahashi *Rave Master by Hiro Mashima *Rockin' Heaven by Sakai Mayu *Rosario + Vampire Season 1 (Volumes 1-10) by Ieda, Akihisa *Rosario + Vampire Season II (Volumes 1-9) by Ieda, Akihisa |-| S= *Sugar Soldier by Sakai Mayu *Stardust Wink by Haruta Nana *Sensei Wa Ore No Mono by Mei *Suki Desu Suzuki-kun!! by Go Ikeyamada *Shingeki No Kyojin *Shugo Chara by Peach-pit *Sailor Moon by Takeuchi Naoko *Soul Eater by Atsushi Okubo *Sword Art Online (Aincrad) *Sword Art Online (Fairy Dance ALO) *Sword Art Online (GGO) *Sword Art Online (Alcalization) *Sword Art Online (Mother's Rosario) *The Seven Deadly Sins by Nakaba Suzuki |-| T= *Tonari No Kashiwagi-san by Shimotsuki Kinusa *Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles (Volumes 1-28) by CLAMP *Tokyo Ghoul,Tokyo Ghoul :re by Sui Ishida |-| V= *Vampire Knight by Hino, Matsuri |-| W= *Watashi ni xx Shinasai! by Tooyama Ema *Wild Ones by Kiro, Fujiwara |-| X= *XXXHolic by CLAMP *XXXHolic Rei by CLAMP |-| Y= *Yumeiro Patissiere by Natsume Matsumoto *Yaiba by Gosho Aoyama *Yukiyasha Den by Yuu Watase *Yu Yu Hakusho by Yoshihiro Togashi |-| Z= *Zettai Kareshi by Yuu Watase ---- Category:Nearby Town Category:Town Locations